Hockey Game Conversations
by xxliveforever17xx
Summary: Our favorite Canadian police officers Sam Braddock and Sam Swarek have a conversation during their regular hockey-game-and-beer tradition that surprisingly turns into a heart-to-heart about women. Rated T for a few swear words.


_Hey guys! So after purchasing all three seasons of the amazing Flashpoint on DVD and consuming about six episodes a day, I've fallen in love with it about just as much as Rookie Blue. Since the two shows are similar in distributor, setting, etc., I began to think how awesome it would be to have my two favorite Canadian cops be good friends. And since I'm such a hardcore Sam/Jules (Flashpoint) and Sam/Andy (Rookie Blue) shipper, there is some relationship stuff in here too._

_Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy it! Please review, reading all of your guys' comments really does make my day! xx  
><em>

_NOTE: I'm taking story lines from the end of Season 3 ('Fault Lines' episode) from Flashpoint and the previews for Season 2 of Rookie Blue into consideration while writing this. Also, I realize that Ben Bass played a different cop as a guest star on Flashpoint, but let's just forget that for a moment._

* * *

><p>He pulled into the driveway, narrowly missing the garbage can lid that had apparently flown off recently due to the flash thunderstorm that was currently taking over the city of Toronto. Throwing the jeep into park, the blond man jumped out of the vehicle and hurried up the steps of the house, ringing the doorbell a bit too vigorously in want of getting out of the torrential downpour.<p>

The door opened after he rang a second time, the man answering greeted by a scowl.

"Shit, Swarek, you have a habit of keeping company out in the hail and sleet?" Sam Braddock said with a growl, shaking off the residual raindrops on his jacket as he stepped into the warmth of the house.

"Only when they're as ugly as you are, Braddock," Sam Swarek shot back, closing the door behind his fellow cop.

"How I've missed your acerbic wit."

"Someone needs to remind you that you're not the only pretty boy out there. Beer?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Braddock took the extended bottle with a nod of thanks, clinking it against Swarek's already half-drunken one. "I've gotta say, I've missed you old pal."

"What, getting tired of the SRU boys already?"

"Yeah you wish. You're just looking for a way to get me fired so you can get my spot."

"Nah, SRU isn't for me. No way to climb the ranks, no way to get a pay raise."

"Says the man who's passed up easily becoming a detective, if not white shirt, for the past six years."

"What can I say? I'd miss my blues."

"You'd get the cool pants. And the sexy sniper chicks."

"Ah yes, how has the lovely Constable Callaghan been?"

"How has the lovely Officer McNally been?"

"And he deflects with a question. How wonderfully you've been trained in such conversation."

"Look man, I am not in the mood to talk about women right now. You want to sit on the floor and let me braid your hair as we watch _Gone With The Wind_?"

"Okay, that was one time, and it was only because she was as sick as a dog."

"And that was your problem because..."

"It was my problem because she was my rookie."

"Stop talking, man, you're making it worse."

"Shut up Braddock."

They settled into a silence as the flickering TV lit up their faces, the rough and tumble bloodbath of Senators vs. Maple Leafs completely absorbing their attention.

"Jules came to my house last week," Braddock said after about a half hour of silence.

"What?"

"Yeah. She came to my house after we had the yearly re-qualification."

"And?"

"And...we hooked up."

"No shit."

"Yeah."

Silence followed for a few seconds before Swarek spoke again.

"You're a fucking moron, Sam."

"Why am I a moron?"

"Do you remember what that girl did to you? She took your heart and put a 5.45 x 39 mm in it."

"And this coming from the man who fell in love with his rookie who had a boyfriend, willingly hooked up with her, and still continues not to date for an insane hope that she'll break up with wonder boy."

"Okay, for you're information, McNally broke up with Callaghan. Two weeks ago."

"No shit." It was Braddock's turn to say it.

"Yeah."

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"What do you mean, what am I going to do now?"

"You still in love with her?"

"You still in love with your sexy sniper chick?"

"Now who's playing SRU negotiator?"

"What is wrong with you man? You still love her, after all that's gone down between you two?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She broke up with you. She basically told you that you will always be second when it comes to the team."

"And I told her I understood."

"You didn't want to break up though."

"Of course not, you jackass. At least we were both mature adults in a mature relationship instead of playing tonsil hockey with a girl in a committed relationship."

"You gonna get back together?"

"I don't know."

"You want to?"

"You want to get together with your rookie?"

"She's not my rookie anymore."

"Technically she is. She's your rookie partner."

"Tit for tat." Swarek stared at the man sitting on his couch. "Dear God, you're going to get back together."

"I love her, man! What else am I supposed to do?"

"Look, don't jump down my throat. I get it, okay? I really do."

"Yeah, I bet you do."

"I slept with McNally."

"This before or after her breakup?"

"After. A week ago."

Braddock gave a low whistle. "You still in love with her?"

"Don't know. Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"What, you deaf or something?"

"God. What the hell are you going to do? You gonna hook up again?"

"I hope so."

"You gonna actually get together?"

"I have no idea. You and Jules gonna get back together?"

"I have no idea."

"Shit, Braddock."

"Yeah."

"Women."

"Women."

Silence fell again for a few moments before Swarek spoke.

"We really need to shoot something now."


End file.
